The Adventures of Davina S Pumpkins
by xvampirecatx
Summary: Davina Pumpkins Medani is a part of The Medani family, the FBI of the Eberron world. As a dragonmarked family they possess the mark of Detection which allows them to supernaturally divine info and draw connections to that info. Davina specialized in assassinations and undercover missions.
1. Prologue Davina S.Pumpkins

Prologue Davina Pumpkins 

Davina Pumpkins Medani is a part of The Medani family, the FBI of the Eberron world. As a dragonmarked family they possess the mark of Detection which allows them to supernaturally divine info and draw connections to that info. Davina specialized in assassinations and undercover missions. Davina is a busty half-elf with long black hair and green eyes. She is 35 years old and stands at 5'3". Davina's Dragon mark is located on her right thigh.


	2. Chapter 1: Lucan Stellos

Chapter 1: Lucan Stellos

One day after Davina finished a job she headed for the local bar. The weather was dark and rainy and the pub was packed. The only place left to sit was by the bar and so she sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of elderberry wine. Sitting at the bar were a human Rogue named Tim, a half-elf Paladin named Strider, and a gold dragonborn Cleric named Rhi-kor. While Davina was drinking her wine suddenly a messenger ran into the pub with a letter for the paladin. The Paladin opened the letter it contained for platinum pieces. Inside the letter told him that he should bring along trusted companions for a mission. The human and the Dragonborn asked the Paladin if they could come with him and He said yes. The human Tim asked Davina if she would come with them and she said "Sure why not".

In the morning Davina discovers that Tim isn't a man but a changeling woman named Tiff. The next day the group ventured to the meeting place and ascended into a large garden where they had to capture a gorilla at the test to see if they were worthy of the mission.The group successfully caught the gorilla. After they had proved their worth the client told them of a rogue agent named Lucan Stellos. He'd apparently gotten off with a rare artifact that must be recovered at all costs. After discussing the specifics they showed us a picture of the target. In the photograph was a man with long luscious white hair and red eyes. His face was thin and angular. At that very moment Davina fell madly in love with Lucan Stellos, at first sight (Yandere feelings- Will kill anyone who is a threat to Senpai or Their love). Davina thought to herself "I'd hit that". The party accepted the mission and received magical horses that ran with increased speed. Davina and her party of companions set out to find Stellos. They tracked down Stellos' super edgy carriage. Davina decides to jump up onto the top of the carriage and finds some bitch with luscious white locks in the carriage that she believes to be a rival for Stellos affections. "That Bitch" then starts to attack the party. Just as Davina starts to fight with the woman the party is attacked by dire wolves. In the confusion Davina gets knocked off of the carriage. The party is forced to fight the wolves. While the party is stuck fighting Stellos' carriage gets away. After finishing off the wolves the party tracks Stellos to a nearby Gnome town.


	3. Chapter 2: Two Rogues One Politician

Chapter 2: Two Rogues one Politician

Once in town the party goes around asking about a creepy looking carriage. Eventually a shady looking gnome pulls us into a side street and tells us that it's back in the stables where we put our horses. Tiff and Davina locate the carriage. They decide to search Stellos' super edgy carriage for clues and discover that Stellos will be attending a masked ball. Strider decides that he will take a skull off the carriage and keep it with him because he is edgy. Tiff and Davina sabotage the carriage so that it doesn't have wheels. Everyone goes on a shopping spree for the ball. Strider and Rhi-kor suddenly become Bros and help each other shop. Strider being the edgy paladin picks out a Bat nipple batman outfit for the ball. Rhi-kor decides to use his Dragonborn nature to his advantage and pretends to be a real golden dragon as his costume.

Davina takes Tiff with her to Thompson's to "persuade" him to take us to the party. She tells Tiff to change into a copy of her but with blonde hair to entice Thompson. They arrive at dignitary Thompson's house and Davina knocks on the door and Thompson is surprised by her visit. "Oh hello Davina what brings you here". "Well I heard that there is a big party tonight. And you know how I love to party" Davina says suggestively "And I was hoping that you could bring us with you". Davina touches Thompson's arm. "Well of course Davina but I would like some compensation if you know what I mean" Thompson replied flirtatiously. Davina and Tiff each take one of Thompson's arms between their breasts. "Let's go somewhere more private" says Davina and Tiff just giggles. Thompson filled with much anticipation takes them to his bedroom. Once they were all alone Davina pushes Thompson onto the bed. Then Her and Tiff strip down slowly in front of Thompson. Thompson watched the 2 girls with lust in his eyes. Davina andTiff climb into the bed with Thompson. Thompson then removes his clothes and gives the girls a longing gaze. "Oh my God I'm just so excited" Tiff exclaimed as she pulled out a rubber chicken from seemingly nowhere. Davina looks over at Tiff like what the hell you gonna do with that. Tiff just giggles and slaps Thompson in the face with the Chicken "squawk" the chicken screamed. Strangely Thompson was super into it and told her to hit him harder. Tiff suddenly had a Russian accent. "Your such a masochistic slut" Tiff said. Then Davina mounted Thompson cowgirl style. Thompson let out a rough moan "Shit mmmmm". "Come on big boy show me a good time" Davina whispered. Davina's core tighten around his cock as she grinded against him. Thompson tried to keep in time with Davina's pace but he grew impatient and thrusted harder which made Davina cry out "Ahhnn!". Tiff decided to mess with Davina's breasts as they jiggled around from Thompson's thrusts. "Tiff what are you doing?!" Davina moaned. Tiff just giggles and continues to rub Davina's breasts "Hehe titties". Davina's mind starts to go blank from the pleasure as Thompson ravages her "Oh god mmmn I-it's c-c-coming" Davina cries out. "Me too I-I'm cumming" Thompson moans. Tiff watches the pair with awe. Davina kisses Thompson as they both reach climax. "Squawk!" Tiff squeezes the rubber chicken. Thompson and Davina slump over exhausted. "How's it hangin?" Davina asked. "That was simply wonderful as always Davina" Thompson replied. "You have more than earned your invitation".

Afterwards Thompson agreed to bring the girls to the party. Thompson lets the girls see his invitation. Then Tiff forges invitations for the other party members. After nightfall Davina and Tiff go arm n arm with Thompson to the party.


	4. Chapter 3: Notice Me Senpai

Chapter 3: Notice Me Senpai

Davina wore a black ball gown with a pumpkin pattern fabric. The front was low cut and accented her breasts with off the shoulder sleeves. The dress also had a leg slit on the right side. She had on a pumpkin eye mask and red lipstick. Davina found that keeping up her appearance was important in her social standing as well as with her work methods. She tried to always look her best.

Once inside the party Davina tries to look around for Senpai and "That Bitch". Davina noticed Tiff end up on the stage with the Band. The Band consisted of a rival house of pure blood elf assassins but Davina wasn't aware of this. Tiff had transformed herself into an elf and was trying to get information from them. Davina finding the band members attractive attempted to join Tiff in her plans but alas they were a bit racist towards half elfs. So Davina decides to go and get a drink for herself when Davina is approached by a man with long luscious white hair in a gold eagle mask. "Pardon me, miss, but your mask is quite exquisite. Might I inquire as to where you got such a radiant visage?" Says the man Davina replies "In town".

"Quite astounding. I, of course, haven't been in town for very long, but I do wish to know more about the locals".

"As would I, I'm traveling".

"Do tell."

"I got tired of being tied down by family, and decided to go explore." Davina replies.

"Is that so? Family is quite...bothering, isn't it?"

"Yes. And I don't exactly fit in."

Davina believes that it's Senpai behind the mask.

"I understand completely. Shall we, go somewhere more 'private' to discuss?"

"...Yes."

"...Shall you lead the way?"

"...You first."

Davina goes to a more private room with him. Lucan leads Davina to one of the office rooms. He then hits one of the walls and a bed comes down. Davina looks at him with great delight. "Oh my these politicians know how to have a good time" she says pulling Lucan Senpai closer to her. Lucan smirks "Well you could say that. Let me the honor of entertaining you tonight miss" then he pulls her face closer to his and kisses her passionately. Davina runs her fingers through his luscious white hair. "Mmmm i'm gonna fuck the hell outta you" Davina whispers in his ear. "Oh my that's a bold thing to say" He replies caressing her thigh "let's get you out of that lovely dress before i rip it off of you" Davina grins "Go ahead but i won't be the only one". She kisses Lucan while also undoing the buttons on his shirt. Lucan kisses her back and pulls the string that was keeping her dress on pulls it off of her releasing her large breasts from their confines. He fondles them. "Your skin is so smooth and creamy it's lovely" Lucan says as he pushes her onto the bed. Davina blushes at the compliment. Lucan grins and throws his clothes onto the floor. Davina admires his fit and pale slender body. He then climbs on top of her and begins to lick her neck. Davina moans "Aaahnn". Lucan makes his way down to her breasts leaving a trail of kisses. Davina breathing starts to get heavier. He then starts sucking hungrily at one nipple and teases the other with his long slender fingers causing Davina to cry out. "Oh god! Please give me more". Lucan laughs a bit "You like that hmmm. Lets see what's happening down here". He gently strokes Davina over her panties with one hand. A jolt of pleasure goes through her spine. "Mmmmnn!" "It seems that someone is aroused" Lucan says looking at the wetness of his fingers. Davina pulls Lucan into a hot kiss and reaches for his rock hard member. "I'm not the only one" Davina moans gripping the shaft and rubbing the head with thumb. Lucan shutters with pleasure "You n-naughty g-girl" he replies. Davina removes her wet panties and climbs on top of Lucan with her pussy above his face. She then takes his cock between her breasts. "Come on handsome fuck me up" she says teasingly. Lucan smirks and slides two fingers into her pussy. Davina moans and starts to suck on the head while rubbing the rest of his hard member between her breasts. "Mmmmm fuck that feels so good" He pants. In response to her caresses he licks and sucks on her clit while fingering her roughly. Davina cry out "I-I'm c-c-cumming". "S-shit me too". They both climax at the same time. Lucan cums into Davina's mouth and she swallows it all. "Oh fuck that's hot" Lucan is aroused by Davina's actions and gets hard all over again. "Oh my aren't you full of energy tonight" Davina looks at Lucan lustfully. Davina bends over and spreads open her pussy "Please give it me i'm begging you". Lucan smirks "of course beautiful" he happily plunges into her tight throbbing pussy. "Shit it feels so good inside of you" he moans. "Senpai! Mmmnaaahhnn it feel s-so good so deep!" she cried out. Lucan pounded deep into her ravaging her body. He bit her neck a little and she squeaked. "Oh my goodness you're being so rough" He turned her around and kissed her while thrusting. "Mmmm" he groaned. She sucked on his tongue a little and dug fingers into his back. Davina's pussy started to twitch and squeeze Lucan more tightly. "It's coming it's coming i can't hold it back anymore" Davina screamed. "Go ahead let it out we can cum together" Lucan said as he climaxed with her. "Aaaaahhhhnnnn!" She moaned loudly. Davina and Lucan laid in each other's arms for a bit. It was the greatest sex she had ever had Davina thought to herself. After cuddling for a bit Davina asked "How's it hangin?".

"That was fantastic Beautiful" Lucan replied.

"Any Questions?" Said Davina. "Oh my name is Sarah Pumpkins by the way"

"Sarah Pumpkins….. interesting"

A few minutes later Lucan Senpai suddenly seems off and his eyes turn red and he tries to attack Davina with a sword. She jumps back and grabs her dagger. Davina tries to stab him but it doesn't pierce his skin. She jumps away from him and Lucan shows his fangs. Davina discovers that Senpai is in fact a vampire! Suddenly Thompson opens the door and is taken aback. "This isn't what it looks like. He's a vampire! He attacked me". Before Thompson has any time to respond Stellos tackles him and starts to eat him alive. Davina grabs her stuff and makes a run for it. "Vampire!" She screams as she runs down the hall. Davina attempts to get help from others but by the time she gets anyone to help her Stellos jumps out the window.


	5. Chapter 4: Air Ship Surprise

Chapter 4: Air Ship surprise

They find a ticket for an air ship that was leaving party chases after Stellos in hopes of catching the ship. Once at the dock tower they see the climbed her way up the tower in an attempt to catch it. But misses the Air ship. So the party takes the next ship to go after him. The ship they board is filled with a group of racist humans that want nothing to do with us. The party manages to find some air dinges and they steal them to board the ship Stellos was on. But before leaving they set the leftover dinges on fire. Davina and Tiff manage to sneak their way onto the Ship that Stellos is on. Davina searches for Senpai on the lower decks. She and Tiff come across an area filled with lockers and they begin to open lockers to see if he is hiding in one. Davina opens one of the lockers and gets buried in a pile of crap. Tiff opens one of the lockers to find Lucan and she stabs him with a wooden stake paralyzing him. When "that bitch" tries to attack her and Tiff. Davina stabs "That Bitch" with her daggers with sneak attacks to avoid the ice attacks. In the chaos Stellos escapes. Then "That Bitch" knocks out Tiff leaving her helpless. Davina seeing "That Bitch" as a threat goes in for the kill. She slits her throat.

"I'm Davina Pumpkins and I'm gonna kill the hell outta you". Davina says

"I'm sorry Lucan" whispers "That Bitch" with her last breath.

Davina hears a commotion from the outside and picks up Tiff. Davina carries Tiff to safety of her dinge and escaping the burning ship.

Davina lands her dinge in a nearby town. And she eventually finds the other members of her party. They all decide to stay the night at the local hotel.


	6. Chapter 5: Train Chase

**Chapter 5: Train Chase**

Morning comes and Davina and her companions question the locals about Stellos. The party discovers that Stellos is taking the train. With this information Davina tries to catch the train. At the train station she is confronted by Stellos' bat minions. Davina and her companions fight off the bats with only seconds to spare. At the last minute everyone manages to get aboard the train. Once on the train, the party enters a nearby empty car. They try to think of a plan when they hear one of the conductors coming through. Davina and Tiff decide to steal the conductor's clothes so that tiff can disguise herself. When the car door opens.

"How's it Hangin?" Davina asks

"Umm is a do y-you haves tickets Ma'am?" the conductor asks.

She looks at the Conductor suggestively and asks him again "How's it Hangin?"

"Oh um o-oh my d-d-do you require assistance Ma'am?" replies Stewart the conductor.

She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Yes.. over there"

"Uh yes yes right away Ma'am"

Davina takes Stewart's hand and pulls him into the closet. Tiff sneaking behind them.

Davina then pulls off Stewart's clothes.

"You won't be needing these for this inspection" Davina says teasingly.

"Y-yes Ma'am. I guess i'll start up here "

Stewart then pulls the front of Davina's dress down. And fondles her breasts.

"Oh my you naughty boy" Davina moans.

She begins to stroke his shaft with two hands. He shivers with pleasure.

"Mmmm that feels s-so g-good Ma'am"

"Well i can make you feel even better. I think it's time to bring the train into the station" she says suggestively while rubbing the front of his train at the station doors. Stewart unable to wait anymore eagerly thrusts into Davina.

"Aaahhhnnn yes more more" she moans.

Davina pulls Stewart's face into her mountainous breasts almost suffocating him. Stewart moans and rams into her tunnel more violently.

"Aaahmn it's c-c-cumming" he moans.

Davina holds him tightly against her while he climaxes "Choo Choo!" The train's whistle sounds. At that moment Tiff Vulcan nerve pinches him and he knocks out.

Tiff then takes Stewart's clothes and puts them on. Tiff now looking like Stewart exits the closet with a big stupid grin on "his" face to rub in the fact that "he" just got laid.

"Stewart"(Tiff) returns to the car.

"Oh Conductor you got our tickets right?" Ask Rhi-kor.

"I did" replied "Stewart"(Tiff)

"Oh good"

"Now let me go on with my job and continue punching tickets thank you paying patrons"

"Stewart"(Tiff) then proceeds on "his" way to look for Senpai.

Tiff returns shortly with information on Senpai's location. Tiff tells the party about the lead car that is for the wealthy people. Davina suggests that "Stewart"(Tiff) escorts her to the car. The party arms themselves with chopsticks. And head down the train cars.

Suddenly before the party could find Stellos the train is boarded by racist war-forged looking for Tim (Tiff) and his associates, An Edgy boy and a gold dragon. With this information Rhi-kor disguises himself to look like a black dragon. Strider also changes into his batman suit.

"So what did you do guys do when I wasn't there that they're looking for you?" Davina exclaims.

Tiff backs away slowly "N-nothinng"

"This is Tim not me i didn't do anything"

"Then why are they looking for those two?"

Tiff shrugs.

Davina and "Stewart"(Tiff) continue towards the wealthy car. When one of the racist ass war-forged stop us.

"You!" Says the war-forged

"Who me?" Says "Stewart"(Tiff)

"Yes you. We're looking for this person"

"Hmmmm doesn't look familiar"

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you bothering us anyway?" Asks Davina

"We saw associates and rumor has It that a group of their associates boarded this train" the war-forged replied aggressively.

"Well if their Associates are on here I haven't seen that guy" says "Stewart"(Tiff).

"Are you sure? You're a conductor"

"I am and i can tell you for certainly that I myself have not seen that guy on this train"

The War-forged puts their sword to "Stewart's" neck. "I think you're lying"

"But it is an honest fact that i have not seen this person on this train"

"I still don't believe you"

"Well it's the truth so i don't know what else to tell you man" says "Stewart"(Tiff) exasperatedly.

Davina decides to step into the conversation.

"Stewart and I were in the closet over there. So he wasn't paying close attention" Davina says.

"Huh" responds the War-forged pulling the sword away from "Stewart's" neck. "And who are you?"

"I'm Davina Pumpkins and I'm gonna scare the hell out of you"

The War-forged completely confused leave calling them flesh bags and pushing them out of their way. Davina and the "Conductor" continue to the lead room.

Once they reach the Lead room they approach the guards.

"Hello this woman here is a past time friend of uh our guest in this room here. And she would just like to say a quick hello" says "Stewart"(Tiff)

"Alright unlock the doors" the guard exclaims

The door opens magically to a nice-looking room. But there's no one in there it seems empty. Davina searches the room for what might hide a coffin. She approaches the bookshelf thinking there may be a trap door. She notices a book out of place so she presses it back into place then the bookshelf swings around revealing a coffin.

"Senpai!" She exclaims in excitement. She hugs the coffin.

When suddenly Strider and Rhi-kor run into the car. Rhi-kor looks out the window to find halflings on glide-wings who want to kill Senpai. They attack us while the War-forged continue to try and get into the room. The party is put between a rock and a hard place.

Davina worried about Senpai ties up his coffin with drapes to try to keep him from escaping while the others fight the halflings. Davina noticing that the War-forged are going to break through the door soon lugs the coffin over in front of the door to open it on to the War-forged to have Senpai do the fighting for her.

The War-forged break through the door so Davina opens the door to the coffin then hides behind the coffin. Lucan Senpai falls out of the coffin on to the War-forged. Lucan wakes up angry and attacks the War-forged leader with his sword. Then he turns into bats overwhelming them. Senpai leaves the leader mortally wounded so Davina stabs her with her daggers in the wound making it hurt more. Then she hides behind the coffin again. Senpai continues to attack the War-forged as a swarm of bats. Davina throws a dagger into the bloody wound of the leader. When suddenly Lucan turns back into human form from an attack from Rhi-kor. Davina glares at Rhi-kor for hurting Senpai. Before the fight is over Luke and sneaks out and gaseous form through one of the windows. Leaving Davina and her party to fight off the War-forged. Davina decides to assassinate the War-forged leader by cutting her into tiny pieces.

Davina hides in the shadows away from the other War-forged.

Davina notices that Senpai turned to a large white dire wolf and heads towards a ziggaurat in the deep woods.

She then dives off the train in pursuit of Senpai.


	7. Chapter 6: The Ziggaurat

**Chapter 6: The Ziggaurat**

After resting in the woods the party follows Stellos to the ancient ziggaurat. When the party arrives at the ziggaurat its nightfall. The ziggaurat is located in a valley surrounded by a shallow lake. They walk across the lake and reach a large opening to a chamber. Davina enters the chamber and hears a deep moaning. Tiff being afraid of the moaning jumps into Davina's arm knocking her over. Tiff nuzzling into Davina's titties. Davina sighs. "Hehe titties" Tiff says.

The moaning continues and Davina looks around the chamber and she notices that there is a cloaker.

Davina and her companions fight the cloaker and eventually defeat it with Davina giving the finishing blow turning it into a smudge on the wall. They climb the stairs to the next floor of the ziggaurat. Davina finds a cute gold set of jewelry in a sacrifice chamber and takes it hoping to impress Senpai.

She continues up the stairs passing a sacrifice chamber. Then she encounters a room filled with the sound of hissing. Suddenly centipedes come from the walls when the party tries to cross the room. The party sets them on fire and they kill them slowly. They escape the room and ascend the final staircase.

Once on top Davina discovers Lucan Senpai at the top of the ziggaurat fighting within himself. Davina sneaks closer to Senpai while Rhi-kor tries to distract Lucan.

Rhi-kor and his clone walk up to Lucan and says "Well i see you're in need of some guidance"

"And we can help" says the clone

"You help?" Replies Stellos

"Yes"

"How could you possibly help me?" Stellos asks irritably

"I have battled the darkness and I have become one with the darkness in many cases. I have seen things that you would not know and not expect" Rhi-kor says

"Ah yes I've been places under the ground I know where the magic of this world resides I know things" adds the clone

"You know things… You think you're the only one who knows things?" Stellos says angrily

"Oh you know plenty things. I know you know things because I know I know you know things"

"I do know things. I also know that you've come to kill me"

"I have not come to kill you."

"Actually they want you alive" the clone chimes in

"I don't believe you!"

"Hey it's true seriously"

"I see"

Right before Lucan submits to the party. Lucan screams in pain and his eyes glow red. Stellos pulls out the sword and points it at the Rhi-kors. Davina watching over the commotion remembers that this happened before right after her and Senpai made glorious love to one another.

Lucan and the Rhi-kors fight and Lucan yells "Surrender enemies of Karrnath!"

Lucan turns into a cloud of mist and goes after the real Rhi-kor. Davina takes one of her wooden stakes and charges at him. She successfully stabs him and paralyzes him. She holds Senpai on the floor. When Rhi-kor casts the daylight spell on Stellos. And he screams in pain. Davina is unhappy that Senpai is in pain but she holds him down so we can capture him. Tiff attacks Lucan disguised as Lucan and knocks Senpai out

Rhi-kor takes Stellos' sword and the sword tries to take control of Rhi-kor.

"Dragonborn take me to Karrnath the glory of this nation must be reunited!" Yells the sword

"No!"

"Yes! You are under my dominance! You will obey the will of Karrnath!"

"No i obey the will of Khyber!"

Rhi-kor fights the will of the evil sword and wins. Rhi-kor discovers Stellos was being controlled by the evil sword. Rhi-kor banishes the sword for a short time.

Rhi-kor tells the party about the sword. Davina is relieved that the sword is the reason for Senpai's behavior.

"Turn off the lights damnit" Davina yells

Rhi-kor dismisses the spell and so that Lucan is no longer in so much pain. Lucan is panting and groaning from all the damage he took.

Davina looks down at him and asks "Are you normal again?"

"What do you mean by normal? Lucan groans

"You tried to kill me after we had sex!"

"It was the sword. It possessed me" Lucan replies panting

"Alright then where did you get that sword?" Rhi-kor asked Lucan.

"We recovered it from ancient battle ruins. From the battles with Karrnath. After the day they send their undead armies. We were assigned to recover anything that could be found in the wreckage. And we found the sword. After studying it we realized this was a powerful weapon, one of 13. Assigned to one of 13 Karrnathy warlords. If it was returned to its motherland then these sentient weapons would do all in their power to take back the pride of Karrnath. And take over Khorvaire. I could not let that happen but before I could even do anything with it it possessed me. And forced me to run off with it back to its homeland" replied Lucan.

"Well then do you have any idea who would be assigned to take you back?"

Lucan sighs " I assume you would take me back to my superiors. They may not be happy with the state that I'm in".

"Well yeah I think they generally frown upon vampires"

"They do not know that I'm a vampire and i wish to not let them know"

"Well what's it worth to you?"

"Don't threaten Senpai!" Davina says, holding her sword to Rhi-kor's neck.

Rhi-kor backs away "O-ok I'm backing off. Well now you've been a rather slippery one"

"As a member of the dark agents one must be illusive. I appreciate your understanding Lady Davina. As always you clearly have the better judgment" Lucan says giving Davina a soft smile.

Davina blushes realizing that he had seen through her disguise before at the party. Surprised that someone outside of close contacts that knew of her. Senpai had noticed her and she was ecstatic.

"Well if you wouldn't mind now I'd like to return to my superiors to sort this issue out" says Lucan

"Well we can escort you" says Rhi-kor

"A lot of people are after you Senpai" Davina exclaims

"If you haven't noticed we aren't the only ones"

"Well yes"

"We were the ones that wanted you alive Senpai"

The party argues about Lucan's state of being and whether the client wanted him alive. Lucan just stares at us.

Davina removes the stake from Lucan. After that he tells the party of a treasure room. He takes them to it and they raid it for its riches. Davina finds herself a silver stiletto dagger. The party gets ready to leave when suddenly the sword returns and Rhi-kor ties it to a rope so that they don't need to touch the sword to transport it to avoid getting possessed. As they drag the sword away it yells "Ow" being that it is sentient.

Davina handcuffs Lucan to bring him in. They head into the closest town and board the bullet train.


	8. Chapter 7: Steamy Train Ride

**Chapter 7: Steamy Train Ride**

Once upon the train group discusses who shall look after Lucan and who shall watch the sword. Davina insists that she will watch him by herself for the day, holding her silver dagger in hand. The rest of the party wishing not to get on Davina's bad side agreed. They also decide that Rhi-kor will be in charge of the sword since he was powerful enough in will to fight off its control.

Davina pulls Lucan Senpai to a private sleeper car. And instructs the staff to not disturb her. Davina locks the door to the car to keep out others.

"Well now that we're finally alone again. Let's have some fun Senpai" Davina says suggestively pulling Lucan close to her.

"Oh my Lady Davina. Will you release my hands so that I might pleasure you, me lady?" Lucan asks

"I don't think I will take off your restraints. I think i will enjoy having you bound" Davina grins and pushes him onto the bed.

"You're such a naughty girl Davina. I didn't know that you'd be into such kinky shit" Lucan replies teasingly.

He tries to pull his hands out of the cuffs with no success. Davina smirks and laughs a little.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Now let's get you out of those clothes"

Davina pulls open Lucan's shirt and pulls off his pants. She then leans down and kisses Lucan passionately running her fingers through his luscious hair.

"Mmmn" he moaned "it's frustrating not being able to touch you"

"That's a part of the fun at least for me" Davina whispers while she strokes his member with one hand. She then nibbles on Lucan's ear.

"Aahhh Davina" Lucan moans.

Davina blushes and takes off her own clothes slowly throwing them onto the floor revealing her pale white skin. Lucan watches her with lust and hunger in his eyes. She climbs back on top of Lucan.

"Davina you have such lovely skin I really would love to sink my teeth into you" Lucan says suggestively.

"Oh my you're such a dirty boy Senpai" Davina blushes.

She grinds against Lucan's hard member. Lucan groans and thrusts his hips impatiently. "Ahhhnna Senpai!" Davina moans. Her pussy gets wetter and wetter as she rubs herself against Lucan.

"Shit I want to be inside you so badly" Lucan pants

He continues to thrust his hips while she grinded against him when the head slipped in they both moaned loudly. Lucan's face was red and he seemed to be in pain. She decided to give him what he wanted and she slowly lowered herself down on to his rock hard member.

"Oh f-fuck that feels so g-good" he groaned.

"Oh god it's s-so d-deep Lucan!" She screamed

Lucan manages to sit himself up despite being handcuffed. Davina wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. Lucan smirks and thrusts into her deepest parts.

Davina cries out "Mmmmnnn aahhhnn ahno Senpai!".

Lucan leans in towards her whispers in her ear "Lady Davina you look so cute when you're drowning in pleasure"

He then bites her ear. She squeaks and turns bright red not knowing how to respond to the compliment. Davina's core tightens around Lucan. They both start to reach their climax.

"I-It's c-c-cumming Senpai!" She moans. "M-me too" Lucan pants and kisses Davina. "Aaaahhhnnn!" Both screamed. Davina nails dig into his back.

"My lady would you please let me out of these handcuffs for now? I wish to hold you and caress that lovely skin of your. I promise I won't run " Lucan asks her lovingly.

"Oh i guess maybe for just a little bit"

She removes one of the cuffs but leaves the other on his wrist. Once free to move his arms again Lucan pushes Davina down onto the bed and kisses her neck. Davina moans "Lucan?". Then Lucan bites her neck hard and takes a bit of her blood.

Davina screams a bit in pain. "Ahh! Ow L-Lucan"

"You taste so good my Lady. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" he replies, licking the spot where he bit her. "You don't have to worry my dear I won't kill you I just wanted a taste of you"

Davina shutters with pleasure and pain. She looks up at Senpai and he licks his lips. He takes her bountiful breasts into his hands rubbing them and admiring her pale delicate skin.

"I wasn't able to touch these earlier. It was torture Davina" Lucan smirks "Although you were really enchanting when you took control. I much prefer to be in charge"

"Mmmnaaahhnn Senpai stop teasing me" Davina groans as he plays with her chest.

Davina grabs the open cuff and puts it onto herself so that her and Lucan are stuck to one another.

"Oh my, Lady Davina. That will make this rather interesting"

"You're stuck with me now Lucan"

"Well it seems i am"

Lucan starts kissing Davina all over leaving marks on her soft creamy skin. He takes his time and slowly makes his way to her pussy but first kisses her thighs and feet trying to build up her anticipation. Lucan smirks and bites into her left thigh and drinks a little bit of her blood. Davina shivers growing impatient.

"Oh god Lucan please eat me I'm begging you" Davina moans.

"Well since you're asking me so nicely I guess I'll dig right in" Lucan chuckles

Lucan licks his lips then he licks pussy with much enthusiasm. "Oh my look how wet you are, you're overflowing" he says teasingly.

"Ahhhnnn y-you don't have to tell m-me that it's e-embarrassing" Davina pants.

Lucan sucks on her hard and cleans her up best he can. Lucan starts to finger her roughly. Davina moans loudly and her hips move on their own. After a minute or two he pulls his fingers out and says

"It looks like someone is ready for me" He grins and looks at her lustfully. She blushes. Lucan begins to rub his member at the entrance to her pussy.

"Lucan I want to become one with you. Stop being such a fucking tease" she begs him

"Of course my Lady with pleasure"

He plunges into her throbbing wet pussy. "Mmmnnnn" Davina moans.

Lucan pins her down and ravages her holding her hand tightly. Davina drowns in the pleasure and pain of it all. Davina thought to herself "i love Lucan i love him so much" but she kept her feelings to herself for now. Lucan kept pounding into her as her pussy seemed to be sucking him in.

"D-Davina! Davina!" He cried out her name in pleasure.

"Lucan! Oh god i can't take it anymore"

She cried "I can feel it's coming"

"It's alright go ahead my Lady" he whispered in her ear.

"C-cumming!" she yelled reaching climax

Her core spasmed around him bringing him over the edge. "Mmmmm!"

Lucan and Davina laid in bed together in the afterglow of their glorious love making. The windows on the car had fogged up during their activities. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

When they awoke it was the next day. Davina cleaned herself up and put the handcuffs back on Lucan properly. She kissed Lucan one last time and exchanged guard duty with Tiff. The party's ride takes them 2 days.


	9. Chapter 8: Bitter Farewell

**Chapter 8: Bitter Farewell **

The party returns to the client after a 2 day train ride. Bringing Lucan in handcuffs with a hood over his head. Davina isn't happy with handing over her new lover. She tries to defend him. Explaining that the sword controlled Lucan and that the sword is sentient so it isn't his fault. The party hands over the evil sword. Lucan is taken away to be put on trial. Lucan gives Davina a longing look and she is heartbroken as Senpai is put on trial.

"Why Senpai why!" She cries

The party returns to the bar where it all began the broken anvil. Davina weeps into her elderberry wine. Then Strider exclaims that he loves us all. Davina responds to that by hugging Strider and sobbing. Tiff makes herself look like Lucan and asks "Does this make you feel any better?"

"You can't have sex with me!" Davina sobs and the party laughs.

Tiff turns back disappointed "Awww I wanted some titties….. oh wait" Tiff changes into Davina then proceeds to play with her own boobs "Yay".

Davina starts contemplating a way to get somebody out of jail. Davina is determined to not let anything happen to Lucan Senpai and to kill anyone in her way.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
